1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device by which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image reading device which directly reads an image, recorded in a film, so that the image is processed in a personal computer or is indicated by a television set. In the image reading device, an area sensor or a two-dimensional image sensor can be provided, so that the image is read or sensed at a high speed.
On the other hand, there is known an image reading device, in which the two-dimensional image sensor can be removed from the image reading device, so that the two-dimensional image sensor can be used as a digital camera. In the image reading device, a light source is provided for illuminating a read object in which the image is recorded, while another light source, for illuminating a subject to be photographed by the digital camera, is provided for attaching to the digital camera when it is removed from the image reading device. Therefore, the construction of the system, of the image reading device provided with two light sources, is complicated and the cost thereof is expensive.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading device in which the construction is simple and the cost is low.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image reading device comprising a light source, an image sensor and a housing.
The light source illuminates a read object. The image sensor senses an image recorded in the read object. The housing has a read object set portion, to which the read object is attached, a light source set portion, to which the light source is detachably attached, and an image sensor set portion to which the image sensor is detachably attached. The image sensor can be used as a digital camera when removed from the image sensor set portion, and the light source being able to be attached to the image sensor when the image sensor is removed from the image sensor set portion.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image reading device comprising a digital camera, a light source and a housing.
The digital camera that senses an image recorded in a film. The light source illuminates the film. The housing has a read object set portion, to which the film is attached, a light source set portion, to which the light source is detachably attached, and an image sensor set portion to which the digital camera is detachably attached. The light source can be attached to the digital camera when the digital camera is removed from the image sensor set portion.